Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. As a consequence, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.0, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
The appearance, the structure, the contact ways of terminals, the number of terminals, the pitches between terminals (the distances between the terminals), and the pin assignment of terminals of a conventional USB type-C electrical connector are totally different from those of a conventional USB electrical connector. A conventional USB type-C electrical plug connector includes a plastic core, an outer iron shell enclosing out of the plastic core, and upper and lower plug terminals at the upper surface and lower surface of the plastic core.
For a conventional USB type-C electrical plug connector, because of the small sized terminals and small distance between the terminals, the terminals cannot be combined with the plastic core by one-time insert-molded. Hence, the upper plug terminals and the lower plug terminals are respectively assembled on the plastic core. Nevertheless, the plastic core would have terminal grooves for positioning the terminals. As a result, the manufacturing time and cost of the conventional USB type-C electrical plug connector increase.